Gobrielle-Roche Goyle
Gobrielle-Roche is a Gargoyle from Scaris and also close relative to Rochelle Goyle. She can be both very sweet and kind, but also perfectionist and a bit of mean type. She doesn't like when her silver tiara is being touched and she loves to shop in the Scaris, claiming that 4 centuries of clothes in her closet is just not enough for diva like her. Personality Gobrielle or Gabbe has split personality, which means she acts different every day. One day she is sweet and caring, other day she is mean and rude. Her personality switch depends on the day. If it's sunny,she is good, if it's rainy,prepare for worst. Gobrielle isn't as bad as most of ghouls and monsters are used to think. She is just a bit of misunderstood type. She loves to spend her time with family and friends. But once she got lost in the rain and fell into river. Since Gargoyles can't swim it brought her alot of trouble to get on the surface. Gobrielle has warm feelings towards White and soft pink Lilies, which always brings out best in her.The silver tiara that she is wearing, was made for her first birthday and symbolizes '' The Lily'' in ancient Gargoyle language. Psyhical Description Gobrielle's skin is made out of pure snow white polished marmor. Different from most of Gargoyles, she doesn't have cracks or spots on her skin. Her hair is sweet pink and blue and made into 3-4 long curls. Gabbe always wears her silver tiara which matches with her hair. Gobrielle loves renaissace fashion mixed with sweet lolita, often wearing drop dead gorgeous pink and blue dresses. Her casual dress also has black in it.Gobrielle has blue eyes with long eyelashes. Her eyeshadow is usually blue and pink, but in extremely rare cases,it can be purple and gray. Rochelle shoes are made out of silver and are very similar to Rochelle's shoes. Monster Type Gobrielle is a Gargoyle from scaris and cousin of Rochelle Goyle. She often visits her Cousin at Monster High and is thinking about transferring there. Right now this decision is under question. Gobrielle is from royal stones and is part of higher monster society in scaris. Her parents are well known aristocrates. Gobrielle was taught to follow royal rules since she was a little child. Relationship Family: *Is Cousin of Rochelle Goyle *Has 2 sisters ,twin sister Yvonne-LaFleur Goyle and older sister Nicole-Sonja Goyle *Obeys her parents, but dislikes them for not giving her freedom in choices *Counts her friends as second family *Loves her grandparents Friends: *Is BFF with her twin sister and Luna *Loves all of her friends *Was once betrayed by her childhood friend and pushed into river Enemies: *Hates Merodia Rune for almost killing her in the childhood *Often argues with her parents *Hates everyone who is willing to hurt her friends Romance: *Is engaged to Royal Gargoyle from scaris, but love Ra Du Soleil Instead Clothing Will be added soon Pet Gobrielle doesn't have a pet, but she is friends with one small gray street cat kitten,whose she calls Clair De Lune and hopes her parents will allow her to adopt her. Gobrielle once ran into river she hated so much in order to save Claire and now her parents are thinking about allowing her to keep the kitten. Skullete Gobrielle's skullete has only silver tiara on it, but with half blue,half pink crescent moon on tiara. Trivia *Hates her childhood friend Merodia Rune for almost killing her by pushing into water *Is called Gabbe by her friends *Is BFF with her twin sister Yvonne *Has no pet, but begs her parents to allow her to keep small gray street kitten called Clair De Lune *Is engaged,but loves Ra Du Soleil *Is Cousin of Rochelle Goyle and wants to attend Monster High *Has personality split and mood swings every day *Hates water, but loves to take bath with petals from pink roses *Secretly steals Ice-Cream from fridge every night *Loves Scareberries (strawberries) Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Gargoyle